Rose Lalonde
|fetch_modus = Telescopic}}Rose Lalonde is one of the main characters of Cool and New Web Comic. She is a friend of Jhon Ebgret, or at least of his non-corrupt counterpart John Egbert. She was originally named Roze, but that name was rejected and the name Rose was chosen. Despite this, she is still referred to as Roze by corrupted characters, as well as being tagged as Roze Lallonk on Youtube. She uses the chumhandle when chatting on Pesterchum. She is the first character introduced to not be affected by the Corruption, arguably making her the main protagonist of CaNWC, or possibly main antagonist from certain perspectives. She has made it her mission to save her friends from the corruption. Rose's mythological role in CaNWC is different from Homestuck. Rather than the Seer of Light, she is the Lord of Space, and her planet the Land of Light & Froges (LOLAF) instead of the Land of Light and Rain (LOLAR). Biography Childhood When Rose was first created through ectobiology, she was "corrupt" like the rest of the universe. In general, her pre-comic life is similar to how it was in Homestuck. She was raised by Momi and befriended Jhon, Dabe, and Jaed through the internet. She is aware of Dave's webcomic Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, but was unaware that it was based on people he knew. She became skilled at knitting, and was preparing a knitted rabbit as a gift for Jhon's birthday. However, she cannot properly remember many of the details, mixing up facts from both Homestuck ''and ''CaNWC. For example, she remembers everyone's normal name and behavior, such as John Egbert being a mild prankster, but also remembers events unique to CaNWC, such as "Dave's" month long absence. Pre-Entry When Jhon turned 13, he immediately offered to have s*x with Rose. It was around this time that the Corruption occurred, transitioning from Roze into Rose. She slowly became aware that something was "off" about her world, as well as "John's" behavior. Since her own memories were similarly "enhanced," she was under the impression that it was the rest of the world, rather than herself, that had changed. Pressed for time by the end of the world, she set up a Sburb session with Jhon to escape from a meteor bombardment. They successfully established a connection, but Jhon quickly becomes bored and disconnects, opting instead to play Roller Coaster Tycoon, and leaving Rose stranded. Luckily, she was messaged by Hecka Jef, who offered to begin a new game with her. She hesitantly accepted after being unable to convince Jhon or Jaed to play instead. She deployed the items Hecka Jef needed, but being trapped in her room, her own entry process was handled by Momi, while Hecka Jef prototyped her grimoire into her kernelsprite. Entry Rose begins Act 2 in the Land of Light and Froges (LOLAF), a white featureless planet. She confirms that the trolls have been "corrupted" as well by talking to Terezi, and then talks to Hecka Jef, who warns her about stairs. Hecka Jef explains his relation to Dabe, Jhon and Dabe's own relationship, the "clouns" of Prostit, the death of Swet Bro, and his planned revenge against Jhon. Jhon then crashes into Rose's room. She rejects his advances once more and questions him about the corruption, but Jhon does not recognize any gap in his memory. Desperate to find any other normal person, she begins messaging random trolls. After speaking to Gametez and Equihorse, she finds a normal Kanaya, who claims to have not noticed any corruption, save for what Rose can directly point out. Rose explores LOLAF, meeting Bg'ogubglog'ybulsprite, tries to ignore Jhon making out with her mother, and finds the planet is covered in frogs. She is almost crushed by a Durst ship piloted by Jack Noir, but is saved by Momi, who dies in her place. Rose immediately prepares to fight Jack, but seeing he is also normal, goes in cahoots with him. After rejecting Jaed's advances, Rose helps Jhon move Jack's ship off her mother's body, which reveals her to have telekinetic powers. She allows Momi to be prototyped with Bg'ogubglog'ybulsprite, creating Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite, who immediately begins making out with Jhon again. Rose becomes disgusted with Jhon and sends him away. As Jhon builds a theme park on her planet, a grimdark AR descends to speak with Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite. As she wanders the park, Jack is flung at her by one of the rides. She holds up her hands to protect herself, which glow with a purple light. Act 4 We cut to Rose a little later in the future, recounting the events between Act 3 and 4, as well as her own theories on the corruption, in her Walkthrough, which she posts online in the hopes that someone else normal might find it. Rose has begun to realize several strange points about the corruption. For example, if reality really suddenly became "corrupted," she still cannot explain how Hecka Jef could have been alive for years, or why Dave, who was presumably not in a submissive relation to John, would have been missing for the past month. Rose also explains that when Jack was flung at her, she was able to use a time power to freeze him in place, a power distinct from her telekinesis. She then approached AR, who was beating Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite. As the daughter of Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite (technically), she is now considered a horrer terrer herself, and is privy to their secrets. AR reveals that someone named has been killing horrer terrers. The title of Lord is one that Rose herself shares, as the Lord of Space, while her coplayers Hecka and Jhon also have their own unique titles. Shortly after, Jhon messages her, asking for help. She convinces Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite to take her to LODAD, where she finds Jhon dead. Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite suggests kissing him to revive his dreamself, but then remembers Jhon doesn't have one as a RollerCoaster Tycoon player only after Rose has kissed him. Rose tries to reverse time, but finds she can only stop it instead. This buys them some time while they think of another plan. Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite decides to create dream bubbles for his ghost to survive in while she takes his corpse to his "Quest Coaster." She then sends Rose back to LOLAF right after Rose notices Jhon had been in contact with a Whyte Wordes Guy who could speak normally. Back on her own planet, Rose is greeted by four messages, from Whyte Wordes Guy, Dabros, Hecka Jef, and Kanaya respectively. Dabros tries to troll her, only to be killed by Kraket, who offers to form an alliance with Rose against Hecka Jef. Hecka is revealed to be directly responsible for creating two demons, one of color and the other of darkness, that had threatened their own session. Kanaya has now noticed the corruption, but with her view of Rose's timeline also realizes that Rose was initially "corrupt" herself. Rose freaks out over this, having a mental breakdown and actually exploding with her powers. This information proves that it is her own memories that are flawed, not the world around her, making her plan to "fix" the world fundamentally flawed. Kanaya is likewise disturbed by this information, but encourages Rose to not ignore beating Sburb. She also explains more fully her own situation, being threatened by the demons of color and darkness. Rose in turn urges Kanaya to find some way to escape, and shares her walkthrough in the hpe it will help her. They also realize they have both seen Animaker, although they don't know what exactly it is. Whyte Wordes Guy is characteristically unhelpful. Rose learns that WWG claims to be omniscient, works for , and his cryptic remarks about a "Seer of Light" and that there is special significance about the letter "o". Hecka begrudgingly admits that he needs Rose to play through Sburb, giving her Gristorrent so that she can leech off of Jhon's excess supplies. Rose informs Hecka Jef that Jhon is dead, but she plans to resurrect them. Hecka is enraged, rebuking her for helping a murderer and disregard for the value of "corrupt" lives. Rose considers these accusations for a moment, then dismisses them. As Rose contemplates this information, a note from Jack floats into her room, saying that he has left to take over the Durst throne. Rose is suspicious of Jack's actions, having not fully forgiven him for killing her mother, but recognizes the tactical advantage of having allies as the rulers of both Prostit and Durst. Rose mulls over Hecka's accusations some more, but is thoroughly convinced she is in the right. Living on in this corrupt world simply isn't an option, and she will still fight the Corruption, even if it is technically the Enhancement. Rose explores the rest of her house and finds her alchemy devices, and finally begins to take an active role in her session, creating various items, including the Quills of Echidna with a code given to her by Kanaya. Kraket warns Rose that Hecka is making his move against Jhon. She begins devising a plan to return to LODAD, only to suddenly fall asleep. Jack had crashed into her dreamself's room, which had walls covered in the words "ROZE." Jack takes Rose to LODAD, arriving just in time to stop Hecka. With her powers over both time and space, as well are her superior arsenal and more tactical approach, she outmaneuvers Hecka. She destroys Animaker, shrinks and kills several doomed Hecka clones, kills Swet Mom, and destroys Hecka's left arm and eye. Kanaya congratulates Rose on her victory, commenting on how Rose has become absurdly powerful and somewhat frightening. She also informs her that someone named o has posted his own walkthrough, which acts as a recap of the story so far. Personality and Traits Rose is very similar to her Homestuck ''counterpart, sharing the same interest in mysteries, writing, literature, psychoanalysis, and knitting, as well as her extensive vocabulary, intelligence, and several points of knowledge, such as characters "real" names and behaviors. Rose is often shocked or disgusted by the way her world works, although on occasion finds it can be humorous. In other words, her world is a joke, leading her to claim indifference toward its inhabitant, except so far as restoring their "proper" selves. Being presented with an entirely new and cool challenge to face, Rose is also developing as a different person here than she did in ''Homestuck. That Rose had a problem with authority, and resented being given some planned "destiny" to fulfill, leading her to reject her personal quest and deconstruct her session. CaNWC has turned this on its head. Instead of a whimsical planet of rainbows, she is given a blank slate, and the lives of her friends are put at risk. Rose's rebellion against her session then is much more focused on forming alliances with powerful groups of people that can help her fix the world according to her ideals. She still wants to deconstruct her session, but it defies proper analysis, working on fundamentally inconsistent rules. But while she may not seem particularly active, often spending time just talking to people or lying around, when she does move, she's decisive and ruthlessly effective. Lord of Space In CaNWC, Rose's mythological title is the Lord of Space, rather than the Seer of Light. This indicates her increased prominence within the story and the different role she plays within it. A Lord is considered one of the two master classes, and is the most active of all classes. Since active classes take control of their aspect and utilize it towards their own ends, a Lord does this most of all. A Space player however is concerned with the 'big picture.' They are patient planners concerned not only with all of creation, but with creating. In the best case scenario, they can take the old and make it something cool and new. A Lord of Space is therefore someone with complete mastery of the forces of space. They are strategic and work on a grand scale, bringing everything that exists under their dominion. This seems to accurately reflect Rose's own fight against the Corruption. Rose's primary goal is to make the world "normal" like herself. In short, she wants to conquer all of paradox space. She works to achieve this in a strategic and scientific manner, collecting data and putting her theories to the test. While Rose might not be particularly "active" in terms of actually playing Sburb, this also fits with the Space aspect's tendency to "fall back" and only move at the opportune moment. And when Rose does make her move, she is frighteningly effective, as seen in her fight against Hecka Jef. Rose has also developed new powers and abilities in line with her new classpect. As a Space player, she is responsible for frog breeding for her session. She has also developed telekinetic abilities, and is more tactically mindful in forming alliances. Trivia * Rose is considered a horrorterror now because her mom's a horrorterror. That makes sense. * According to the Final Agent, one of the two other Last Guardians is a "teenage girl in another universe." Given Rose's pink time powers, Rose seems to be the likely candidate. * Rose's classpect is Lord of Space, a fusion of Caliborn's classpect (Lord of Time) and Calliope's classpect (Muse of Space). Category:CaNWC Protagonists/Allies Category:Humans Category:Normal Category:Characters Category:Horrorterrors